Et si ça se passait comme ça ?
by Dannusia
Summary: Voici ma fan fiction principale sur mon manga préféré en plusieurs chapitres avec différentes missions, des couples yaoi * * mais aussi hétéros et de nombreux OC Résumé pas terrible mais c'est pas grave xD


Voilà ma première fan fic' qui attendait dans un coin de mon bureau depuis quelques temps ^^ J'ai donc le plaisir de vous présenter le premier chapitre !

Présence d'OC qui sont inspirés de mes amis et de lemon *principalement Yuvi mais aussi de ReeverxKomui mais ce sera beaucoup plus tard alors patience*, par contre vous devrez attendre un bon moment avant d'avoir la suite car je dois taper tous les chapitres *16 en tout* sur mon pc car je les écrits à l'origine sur des feuilles. Chaque chapitre peut avoir plusieurs pdv mais le changement sera précisé à chaque fois donc pas de panique.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous passerez du bon temps à lire mes chapitres ^^

Chapitre 1 : Amour

Narration : Lavi

Je n'ai jamais connu d'été aussi chaud que celui-ci. Tous se plaignaient de la chaleur suffocante, affalés sur les canapés du salon, attendant que Komui nous envoie en mission, mais apparemment il devait faire trop chaud pour le Comte et son armée. Allen se redressa soudainement, ce qui avait pour résultat de tous nous faire sursauter. Il souriait et nous regardait.

_Et si on faisait un camping ? S'exclamait-il, comme ayant trouvé la solution pour ne plus souffrir de la chaleur.

_Allen, tu es sûr que ça va ? Demandais-je étonné.

_Bah oui, pourquoi ? Me répondit Allen avec des yeux dans lesquels on pouvait voir de l'incompréhension. Je soufflais avant de lui répondre d'un air fatigué.

_Un exorciste ne prend pas vraiment de vacances…

_Et alors ? Nous sommes humains nous aussi, on peut bien profiter d'un peu de repos, d'autant que le temps est magnifique et qu'il n'y a pas d'akuma à l'horizon.

Je faisais la moue, avant d'acquiescer, reconnaissant qu'il avait raison et de demander l'avis des autres.

_Oui, tu as raison… Vous êtes partants vous autres ? Je me tournais vers Cecilia, Miranda et Yû, qui avait toujours l'air dans ses pensées, ce qui me faisait étrangement mal au cœur. Je vis les visages des autres s'éclairer et leurs regards briller, pleins d'étoiles. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de répondre, je comprenais leurs regards. Même Kanda avait l'air de vouloir venir camper avec nous, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux !

Le soleil commençait à tomber quand Allen, Cecilia, Miranda, Kanda et moi commencions à monter les tentes, tous étaient contents à l'idée de pouvoir se reposer après avoir marché un long moment. Je pris mes affaires puis remarquais à quel point j'étais un imbécile heureux : j'avais oublié ma tente à la Congrégation, cette constatation me valut un cri de désespoir peu viril, à ma plus grande honte, surtout que Yû était à côté de moi et qu'il se marrait dans son coin de ma stupidité affligeante.

_Comment tu as fait, Lavi !? S'exclama Cecilia.

_Je suis désolé… Murmurais-je confus.

_Et bien, tu vas devoir dormir avec Kanda, sa tente est plutôt grande donc vous devriez avoir assez de place.

Je sentais mes joues devenir rouges comme des pivoines, j'essayais de dire que cela n'allait, mais alors pas du tout ! Je ne pouvais pas dormir dans la même tente que lui, je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux même pas imaginer la gêne qui s'emparera de moi rien qu'à l'idée de dormir dans la même tente !

_Quoi !? Juste parce que ma tente est plus grande ? Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Je ne veux pas dormir avec un énergumène comme lui !

J'ai bien entendu ? Dormir dans la même tente que Yû !? Je rêve de dormir avec lui, mais en même temps ça me gêne, je ne veux pas le déranger.

_Kanda, laisse-le venir sous ta tente. Cecilia suppliait Yû.

_Je le laisserai bien dormir avec moi mais j'ai la tente la plus petite, alors s'il-te-plaît, ne le laisse pas dormir dehors. Il va mourir de froid sinon !

Allen et Cecilia le regardaient avec des yeux suppliants, comme des enfants qui demandent des friandises à leur mère tout en faisant les gros yeux attendrissants auxquels on résistait difficilement.

_Vous me faites chier… Lança Yû. Et toi, Baka Usagi, tu n'as pas intérêt à me déranger !

_Oui. Merci Yû ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, même s'il m'avait appelé par le surnom que je n'aimais pas spécialement mais ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que cela.

Chacun partait dans son coin à s'occuper comme il pouvait, pour ma part, je m'occupais de m'installer dans la tente de Yû, je posais mes affaires dans un coin pour faire en sorte de ne pas prendre trop de place contrairement à d'habitude avec le vieux car avec lui je suis du genre à poser mes affaires un peu partout, ce qui a pour habitude de l'énerver.

Lors du repas, Allen nous faisait rire avec des tours de magie et d'acrobatie. On passait notre à rire. Je me demandais ce que ressentais Yû en ce moment même, je le regardais. Pour les autres il devait être impassible mais je vis un sourire quasi imperceptible, tellement que je failli ne pas le voir. Il était heureux, il ne veut pas le montrer mais je sais qu'il est heureux.

La nuit étendais son voile sombre, nous étions pris par la fatigue et commencions à nous retirer dans nos tentes, y compris Yû et moi. Chose très étrange chez lui, il m'a laissé sa couverture sous prétexte qu'il allait rester éveillé encore un peu de temps pour méditer. Il s'assit en tailleur à côté de moi et fermait les yeux. Il est si beau quand il médite ! Je le regardais pendant plusieurs minutes, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué que je le regardais. Je sentais que les bras de Morphée commençaient à m'envelopper, je le laissais m'emporter au pays des songes.

Je sentais une chaleur m'envahir, et l'odeur de Yû, l'odeur des Soba… Attends deux secondes… POURQUOI JE SENS SON ODEUR ?! Je me réveillais en sursaut pour voir Yû allongé au-dessus de moi. Je ne suis jamais devenu aussi rouge et n'ai autant bégayé de ma vie !

_Qu… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que… Tu fous... ?!

_Ne bouges pas… Ta voix était ferme et calme à la fois, j'en perdais ma voix. Mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens si sombres. Il posa sa main sur mon visage et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, doucement, tendre et affectueux, regarda à nouveaux mes yeux et m'embrassa une seconde fois, plus passionnellement. Je sentais sa main me masturber.

_A… Arrête… Je…

Je sentais mes forces m'abandonner et ma respiration devenir de plus en plus rapide. Je commençais à jouir.

_Doucement ! Il ne faut pas attirer l'attention des autres.

_O… Oui…

Je me mordais les lèvres pour éviter de jouir. Je sentais ses lèvres glisser le long de mon corps.

_Attend, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? M'exclamais-je.

_A ton avis ? Me répondit Yû un sourire sur les lèvres, avant de m'embrasser l'entre-jambes.

Ma respiration devint de plus en plus rapide, je sentais sa bouche autour de mon membre, une sensation de plaisir s'emparait de moi, je laissait ce plaisir s'exprimer, s'emparant aussi de toutes mes forces. Yû se couchait à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras, déposait de tendres baisers sur mon cou me donnant des frissons à chaque fois que ses lèvres entraient en contact avec ma peau. Un «je t'aime» s'échappa de ma bouche, ce qui perturba Yû l'espace d'une seconde qui me répondit par un langoureux baiser.


End file.
